


Die Young

by kyle_strider



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyle_strider/pseuds/kyle_strider
Summary: Kenma is invited to hang out with Lev at the local cafe. There, he meets Shouyou, a bright, energetic barista. Kenma secretly hopes for a new relationship to form but it seems his past will not allow it. Will his abusive ex-boyfriend ruin everything that he has worked for in the past years? Or will Kenma be able to get over the past to better his life?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off a tik tok I saw of Hinata and Kenma hiding in the closet as Kuroo starts beating on the door. Basically, I wanted angst and couldn't find one that suited me so I decided to write my own. Please be nice to me as I don't write often.

The past is hard to let go of. No matter how much better the present and your future is, the past is always there. Its even harder to let go of when he is constantly trying to find another reason to hurt you.  
…………………..

applepi: so this cafe is just in town  
Levgame4: yeah its right across from the game store  
Im surprised you never saw it  
Applepi: i dont pay attention to things when im not interested. Ill see you there

I hear a notification go off on my console but don’t take the time to read it. Lev wanted me to go check out this cat cafe that was apparently just down the road from me. He said it just opened up. I never really took the time to check it out when I would go to the game store. I had to make all my trips very quick these days.  
Putting my shoes on, I thought about how this cafe would be. Probably sit down for some drinks with Lev, play with some cats, and then come home to the darkness I call my apartment. I throw on my headphones and walk out the front door. I look around me to see if anyone is outside. Looks like no one is out. I lock my front door and throw on my hood.  
After walking only a mile, I look up at the sign of the cafe. “Nekoma’s Cafe”. I wondered how they got the name. I could see Lev through the window waiting for me. I walked in and started scanning the inside of the building. The walls were lined with anime and manga. Seemed pretty interesting. There was a door with cats peeking through the window. I guess they did have to keep the cats separate. Lev stood up to greet me.  
“Hey bud. Took you long enough. Sorry I already ordered but you can go up there by yourself, right?” the tall boy asked. I gave him a small smile.  
“So rude to not order for your date.” I said. Lev blushed  
“I already told you I am not gay and you know I don’t care that you are,” Lev said before leaning down to whisper in my ear. “The reason I brought you here is because there is a cute guy who works here. I figured you two could get along.”  
“Lev why the fuck would you do that. I can get my own boyfriend.” I tried to look angry at him but he was too much of a sweetheart. At least he tried. I hadn’t seen anyone for a few years since my last relationship.  
I walked up to the counter and looked around. I couldn’t see anyone, just an assortment of flavourings. Then, a small figure pops up. The guy was small, maybe 5’3. His bright orange hair stood out, but nothing like his smile. He looked at me with the biggest smile I had ever seen and then held out his hand.  
“Hi! I’m Shouyou, the main barista of this wonderful cafe. You must be Kenma, the guy Lev was telling me about.” Shouyou looked at Lev and gave a thumbs-up before giving his attention back to me.  
“Lev was talking about me?” I asked  
“Well sure. Lev and I have been friends for a few years. He said there was someone he wanted me to meet, which is you. Now, how about I get back to my job and get your order. Today’s special is a watermelon boba tea. We also sell coffees, teas, and many other products. If you can’t think of anything, please check out our menu.”  
I looked over the menu carefully before picking the watermelon boba. The guy grinned before turning around and bending down to pull some supplies out of the cabinets. I heard Lev hit the table and I turned around. He mouthed something at me. Look at his butt. He then made movements with his hand to resemble a round butt. I rolled my eyes and stared up at the ceiling. No way was I giving in to Lev’s attempt at finding me a boyfriend. I looked down to see the orange hair boy finishing up the drink. He reached to the side and pulled out a small cookie before handing both to me.  
“On the house,” he said with a wink.  
I walked back to the table after thanking him. He came around the counter and followed me. Lev got up and pulled out my chair for me while bowing. I glared at him and he smiled. Shouyou sat down next to us and started talking to Lev. I looked out the window, starting to zone out. Thoughts started to run through my head. Lev gave me a nudge under the table and I came back. I was starting to grip my arm which left nail indents. I looked at them and smiled. Shouyou was going on and on about some of the customers he had seen that day. While listening to him talk, I realised I was starting to smile. The ding of the door sounded and he got up to go help the next people. Lev looked at me.  
“So what do you think?” he asked quietly.  
“He is cute but dude I’m not ready for any kind of relationship. Plus he's just so full of energy.”  
“Yeah but it works out because that energy will balance out all that darkness you got going on. Maybe with his energy, you might be willing to do more things than just play video games in your apartment. Try asking him out on a date.”  
“And put myself in public more often? Lev you know I can't do that. He’s still out there.” I looked down.  
“He won’t find you on this side of town. You do all your classwork online. You rarely go outside. One date will not kill you.” Lev really cared but he just did not understand. I wanted to do more than just hide up in my apartment, but I was scared. It took all my courage just to show up here today.  
Shouyou came back and sat down. “So what did I miss?”  
We all started talking and laughing. Shouyou would get up occasionally to go help customers. After a customer, he yelled at us from the front, telling us we should go to the cat room to destress a little bit. Lev and I walked in and a swarm of maybe 10 cats surrounded us. We sat down and didn’t talk until we got up to leave. We came out and started saying our goodbyes. Shouyou ran to the front of the store and stopped me.  
“I wanted to give this to you before you left. I hope you enjoy it.” He smiled at me with that cute ear to ear smile. “Thank you guys for coming and make sure you come back!”  
I walked down the road and up the stairs to my apartment. I got inside my building and locked the door behind me. Without even bothering to turn on the main light, I opened the bag. Inside was a small stack of cookies, an anime sticker, and a piece of paper. I flipped around the piece of paper.  
_I had a great time tonight. Maybe we can go somewhere by ourselves without Lev -Shouyou xoxo_  
Shouyou had written his phone number down on the small slip of paper. I smiled and grabbed the sticker. I decided to put it on my laptop. I looked at the slip of paper and started to pull out my phone. That’s when there was a bang on the door.

“Finally found you Kenma. Don’t be running away from me sweetie. I missed you.”


	2. Chapter 2

The day I had been dreading for years finally came with a loud bang at my door.  
“Finally found you Kenma. Don’t be running away from me sweetie. I missed you.” I froze looking around me. How did he find me? I felt my heartbeat quicken. Suddenly it was hard to breathe. I listened carefully though and tried to not make a sound. Kuroo was drunk. I could hear the glass bottle slightly hitting the door. Another bang as Kuroo’s fist slammed against the door.  
“Kenma baby I never meant to hurt you. Why don’t you just come out and give me a kiss, huh? You can come back and live with me just like the good ole days. How about it?” He slurred his words and even though he sounded apologetic, I knew the real meaning behind it. Another slam. “Damn it Kenma! Why do you have to be such an ungrateful little bitch?! I am fucking trying my best here! Don't you worry. The moment you come out, I will take you home kitten. You will be mine again. I won’t let anyone else hurt you.”  
I heard him slide down the door and start tapping his bottle against the floor. Not even thirty seconds later, police sirens started sounding.  
“You fucking called the cops!? Ah, you fucking piece of shit! YOU’LL FUCKING REGRET THIS YOU SLUT!” The cop ran up the stairs. I couldn’t hear much over the sirens. The one sound I did hear was the sound of handcuffs and Kuroo began to speak. “I’m sorry officer. I won't make another scene. Just let me go.”  
After hearing them walk down the stairs, I unlocked my door and poked my head out. There he was. I watched as the cop pushed the drunk man into the car, his pointy black hair gliding across the frame. He looked up at me and gave me an air kiss. “I love you, Kenma!” The door got slammed in his face.  
The elderly lady next door comes out and I assume she’s the one who made the call to the police. She looks at me with sad eyes. “Are you okay Honey?” I gave her a smile.  
“Yeah. He’s just an ex-boyfriend who won't leave me alone.” I walk inside and lock the door again. I slid down the door as tears started to pour out. Why now? I was finally starting to get comfortable. I did everything I could to get away. I dyed my hair, moved across town, even avoided going outside. I started crying even more. Then I thought of the smile from earlier, the cute guy from the coffee shop. If only things were different.

I woke up to knocking. I fell asleep right in front of the door. I stood up and rubbed my eyes. I unlocked the door and looked out. Lev was standing there with a biscuit in his hand. He walked in, stepping over the broken glass from Kuroo the other night.  
“Hey, dude are you doing okay? You look like you haven't sleep, and.. Have you been crying?” I turned away from him.  
“He came back,” I said quietly, my voice cracking a little bit. I started to cry again. Lev looked shocked. He pulled me into a hug and held on as I cried. After a second, he pushed me away and looked at me.  
“Did he hurt you at all?”  
I shook my head.  
“Good. Now I want you to pack your shit. Just grab essentials for now. I will grab everything else with Yaku when I come back later. You are staying with me until we can find you another place.”  
I cried as I walked away to pack my bag. How did this happen? I got my clothes packed and walked to the bathroom. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My bleach blonde hair was a mess from sleeping in front of the door. My roots were starting to show. I needed to touch those up. My eyes were bright red. I looked down and grabbed the rest of my stuff. I quietly followed Lev out to his car and never looked back at that house.

Two weeks later, my stuff is all at Lev’s. When I got here, the place was almost barren. Thankfully all my gaming equipment pretty much filled in the spots. He gave me the room since he never used it. I hadn’t left the house yet, but today, Lev wanted to go back to the coffee shop. It took a lot of convincing for me to go. I got dressed and threw my hood on. Lev drove us there and we were there in no time.  
I walked in and an orange hair person turned around. A smile lit up his face and I couldn’t help but give a little smile back.  
“Kenma! I’m glad to see you again! Ooo I got the perfect drink for you. Go ahead and sit down.” I watched Lev sit down at a table. I walked up to the counter to talk to the perky guy.  
“Hey, Shouyou. Thank you for the bag last time. I meant to call you but uh things came up. I’m really sorry.” The guy stopped and thought for a second. Then he threw up his finger and looked at me like he just thought of the best thing ever.  
“Go on a date with me! Make it up to me that way.”  
I froze. “Well.. I.. uh..” Shouyou looked shocked  
“Oh, I'm so sorry! I thought you liked me and I’m probably rushing things. I didn’t mean to scare you. I would just like to get to know you better when I’m off the clock. I should have thought this thro-”  
“No.. it's okay. These past couple of weeks have just been rough. I’m not sure if I am ready for a date but when I am, I will definitely give you a call.” I gave a small smile. He looked at me and returned the smile before handing me the drink.  
“Don’t worry about paying today. I got it.”  
We walked to the table and began to chat about everything.

“So Kenma here used to do volleyball in high school.” I gave Lev a kick in the leg. Hinata started to beam.  
“Really? I also did volleyball! I still do it for fun on the weekends. There is a local team that plays at the gym. You should come join us!”  
I lowered my head. “I’d have to think about it.”  
“Oh come on. I bet you’re really good! What position did you play?”  
“He was the best setter we had on the team. Kenma truly was the heart and brain of our team.”  
We continued to talk until it was closing time. I didn’t even realise how late it had gotten. Were we really here for hours without anyone noticing? Hinata walked out with us. “Can I walk you to your car?’ He asked.  
“I mean, I'm riding with Lev,” I paused. He still looked at me with what seemed like hope. “But sure. I would like that.” He holds out his arm, elbow bent. I laugh and link my arm with his. We walk down about 20 feet before he opens up the passenger side door and ushers me in the car. He shuts the door and I roll down the window.  
“Thank you Shouyou. You’ve made my day a whole lot better,” I say with my eyes lowered. I feel my face start to heat up a little bit. I catch a glance of Shouyou’s face and see a possible hint of pink.  
“A-anything for you,” he stammers. I look at him and grin. As I wave at him goodbye, we start driving away. I roll up my window and notice something in the mirror. He smiles wide and puts his hands on his head before saying something. He looks up to the sky before walking off. I take a look at the same sky he was looking at. Maybe this won’t be too bad after all.  
We got home and I immediately went to my room. I pull out the tiny slip of paper. I brought it with me the first night I came over. I held it in my hands, trying to decide whether or not I should call him. Thoughts started racing through my head as I looked at the number. I frowned before laying my head on my pillow. I sat the paper on the nightstand and closed my eyes, falling asleep quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

I was maybe 7, just learning how to ride a bike. Those things always scared me. Trying to balance on something almost two-dimensional seemed impossible to my little head. Kuroo stood behind me, holding onto the bike. “You ready, Kenma?” he asked. He ignored my head shakes and pushed me forward, following behind the bike. I pushed the pedals with my feet while trying to focus. I then realised that I wasn’t falling. I turned my head back towards Kuroo, a smile on my face. He gave me a thumbs up and smiled with his missing teeth. Before I knew it, I went off the road and hit a tree.  
I started crying as I saw blood fall from my need. He came over quickly and pulled out a bandaid. Kuroo carefully placed it on the wound and then kissed it. He held his hand out to help me up. We walked behind the house and laid down in the grass, looking up at the sky.  
“Hey Kenma?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I really like you. We should be boyfriends.” I looked at him and giggled.  
“But mommy and daddy say two boys can't be together. One boy and one girl,” I say, repeating what I have heard throughout my small life. He turns to me.  
“Well, I don’t care. Imma be your boyfriend someday. But I get to be the daddy and you can be the mommy, okay?” He holds out his pinky finger and I lock it with mine. I was seven when I promised to be his boyfriend.  
The scene quickly changes to us in our 20s. I’m laying on the ground in a dirty house. Blood is pouring out of my nose. Kuroo holds a beer bottle in his hand, standing above me. I try to curl up more in a ball.  
“Aw does the little bitch not like being kicked?” He brings his foot back and kicks me with full force in the stomach. I cough, blooding coming out. He bends down and pulls my dark hair back so I can see his face. He spits in my face as he screams. “You know, because of you, my life is shit! Little boy never outgrew his childish fears and now what, you call it anxiety? Without me, you are nothing and you are never leaving this place. Cause if you do, I will kill you, do you hear me?!”  
I let out a little squeak. “Y-yes.” He lets go of my hair and takes a drink out of the bottle. The doorbell rings.  
“Go to the bathroom and clean yourself up. You look pathetic.” I get up and walk to the bathroom. I hear him open the door and greet his friends. I look in the mirror. Blood falls down the top of my head and covers my face. Just a cut on my head, nothing too serious. The blood in my mouth is from me biting my tongue. The bruises on my face are already starting to turn colours. I shakily bring my hand to the bottom of my shirt and pull up. Tears fall down, leaving a trail in the blood, as I look at my body. Bruises line everywhere. Every kick and punch left a mark. I pushed slightly down on my rib, pain shooting through all my body. I realise it's probably broken. Not like Kuroo will take me to the hospital. This is the worst it has ever been but I cannot blame him. He’s just drunk. He’ll get better in the morning. He won't be so mean. It's only when he drinks. It's not that bad. I get undress and get into the shower to wash away as much evidence as possible.

I wake up to Lev slamming open my door.  
“Wake up sleeping beauty!” he sings as he walks over to the window and opens my curtains. I let out a little hiss. He looks at me and frowns. “Stop being a little cat boy and wake up. Today’s a big day. So eat this.” I look down at the plate the silver hair boy handed me. I begin to eat the eggs and toast.  
“And why is today such a big day? Did you finally get a girlfriend?” I smirk as I take a bite of toast. He stammers.  
“What? I-no. Today is the day you get a boyfriend. You are going to call up Shouyou and go on a date. It’ll be good for you!”  
I freeze. “Um. No. No thank you. Not ready for a date. Goodnight.” I throw my head under the covers, and Lev rips them off. He looks at me with a stern face.  
“You need to get out there. Be kissed. Have sex. Shouyou is a good guy and you can trust him. Please just go on a date.”  
I start blushing immediately. Sex? Oh no no no. I am not having sex with a guy I just met. Not only that but I can barely talk to the guy. Much less have sex. What was Lev even talking about, saying something like that? I quickly hop out of bed and run to the bathroom. I slammed the door and locked the door. “I’M NOT HAVING SEX.”  
“That’s not what I meant for you to get out of that!” He sighed. “I just want you to be happy and I see that Shouyou makes you happy. I think just one date won’t hurt. Maybe Kuroo won’t come after you if he sees you with someone el-” I slam the door open, tears running down my face  
“You… have no fucking idea what that man will do. He sees me with someone else, both of us will be dead. I.. I can't.. I can't let that happen to Shouyou.” I fall to the ground. Covering my face with my arm, I rest against the sink cabinet. Lev freezes for a second and then squats down.  
“Hey.. I’m sorry. I didn’t.. How about you just go hang out at the cafe without me today? You can call it a date. You got me on speed dial and I am not too far. Shouyou can lock the doors until me and the cops get there. It’ll be okay. Go make yourself happy, even if it's just for a little bit.” He put his hand on my arm. I brought my head up and wiped away tears, giving a slight nod. Standing up, I shut the door so I could shower. I looked in the mirror. As I pulled up my shirt like in the dream, I realised I had no bruises. The only thing was a slightly out-of-place rib and a few scars, but that would never heal. I hopped in the shower, hoping I could wash away the remains of the dream I had that night.

By the time I started walking to the cafe, it was already in the afternoon. I put on a button shirt and made Lev go buy me flowers. If I was gonna do this, I was gonna be doing it right. I stood by the cafe for a little bit, trying to calm myself down. I took a step forward, making my way to the door. Careful not to smash the bouquet of roses, I open the door and walk in. Shouyou had his back turned and was making something. “I’ll be with you in just a minute!” He called out. I went to the counter and waited, shaking from the nerves. My anxiety really didn’t like this. He turned around. “Alright what can I ge-” his hands rose up to his mouth and he let out a gasp. My face turned bright red and I lowered my eyes.  
“H-Hi Shouyou. These are for you.” He takes the flowers and sets them to the side. He quickly comes around the counter and gives me a hug. I carefully put my hands around him. “I know this isn’t what you were hoping for but this is the best I could do for now. This is our date. Me hanging out here at the shop with you until I get kicked out.”  
Shouyou looks up at me and gives me his award-winning smile. “It’s the best thing I could ever ask for.” He grabs my hand and takes me to a table. We sit down and talk, him getting him periodically to make drinks. I listen to him ramble on about the smallest things and all I can do is think of how cute he is. The way his hair gleams in the light. The way his smile can light up a whole room. I start thinking about how lucky I am to have this guy by my side right now.  
At the end of the night, I stand up to leave. Hinata gives me a hug right before I walk out. I hold him for a second, looking him in the eyes. That’s when I did the thing I never thought I’d ever do again. I leaned over and kissed him. Shouyou’s eyes widened and then softened. I felt his whole body relax in the span of one second. I pull away and start to walk out. “Goodnight Shouyou. See you tomorrow.” The boy puts a finger to his lips, still in shock about what happened.  
“Goodnight Kenma.. Call me if you need anything.”  
I blush as I start to walk back home. Lev opened up the front door with a smile.  
“Soooo how’d it go?”  
I just smiled like an idiot the whole way to my room. I close the door and grab the small piece of paper I had been holding onto. I typed in the number and sent the cute barista a text.  
_Thank you for tonight. Next time, you can take me on a real date. _I put the phone down and think about how I have had one hell of a night.__


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up groggy. It had been over a week since I told Shouyou I’d be okay with a real date. I was so nervous for today that I spent all night playing video games. It was a stupid choice but it’s not like my dark circles look any different. I’ve always had them since I was a teenager. My clock flashed red numbers at me, stating that it was 4 hours before my date. Damn, did I really sleep in that much? I wasn’t sure what to do with my time. I pulled up to my computer and started to play games.   
One hour before my date, I finally got ready. Throwing on a nice button-up with a bow tie, I quickly checked myself in the mirror. I actually look good? I run my hand through my hair. I couldn’t believe this was actually happening. I was going on a date again. I was going on a date with Shouyou Hinata, probably the cutest guy in the world. Not even Kuroo could mess this up. I walked out of my bedroom and went into the kitchen. My nerves were starting to get to me so I chugged a glass of water. This was really messing with my head. My anxiety was almost to its limits, but I knew I was able to do this.  
Lev whistled. “Wow. You look good. I would date you.” He let out a little chuckle.  
“You know, for a straight guy, you really do act super gay.” Lev flicked a piece of popcorn at my face. I smiled and took another drink of water. I sat down on the couch next to Lev. He was watching some kind of horror movie. There was a girl running around through the woods, running from something that wasn’t visible to the camera just yet. Horror movies are so stupid.   
I was lost in my thoughts when the doorbell rang. I almost ran to the door and yanked it open. Shouyou was standing there, holding flowers. He was wearing a red button-up shirt with a black tie. I couldn’t help but stare. He was so beautiful. I felt my face turn red but I didn’t care. All I wanted to do was look at him. He lifted his hand to his head and looked towards his feet. His face lit up a beautiful shade of pink. “Oh, Wow Kenma. You look… stunning.” He looked up at me and smiled, handing me the bouquet in his hand. I took it and set it down on the table. I turn around to see Shouyou looking into the house. “You guys have a nice apartment.”  
“Thanks,” I say. “I hope to move out soon. Get my own place someday.”  
“Oh well, there is an apartment just around the corner from me. Then you could live a little closer!” Shouyou’s eyes lit up.  
I looked down and giggled. “Yeah. I’ll think about it. Well, we should get going. Lev, don’t burn down the apartment.”  
Lev looked at me and started talking with popcorn in his mouth. “No promises! Have fun.”  
Shouyou walked me to his car that was sitting outside the apartment building. He opened up my door and I sat down. I watched him walk around the car to get in the driver's seat. He told me he had picked somewhere special to go. I trusted him. We start talking about random stuff, whatever came to mind. Soon, we pulled up to a fancy restaurant. My jaw hung low a little bit, surprised at the place Shouyou brought me to. How did he even have money for a place like this? Apparently he could read my thoughts.  
“I had been saving money up since the day I met you. I just wanted to take you someplace amazing.” He looked over and grinned. Shouyou hopped out of the car and opened my door. I grabbed his out hand and pulled myself out of the seat. He shut the door behind me and handed the keys to a guy in a suit. Man this place really was expensive.  
We head to the front desk. There, Shouyou gives his name for the reservation.  
“Right this way Mr. Hinata and Mr. Kozume.” We follow them to a table and as we sit down, the host takes away the reserved sign. “A waiter will be right with you. In the meantime, help yourself to some of the breadsticks.” I giggled as I grabbed a breadstick. I held the piece of bread out like a sword and Shouyou did the same. We had a small sword battle until the waiter came.  
“Ahem.” The waiter announced his arrival. I looked down and gave a quiet giggle while Shouyou straightened up and cleared his throat.  
“Can I get this chicken Alfredo with a glass of champagne?” He hands the menu back to the waiter. The waiter looks at me and I ask for the same thing. He walks away to give our order to the chef while we wait for our champagne. Shouyou starts making up a conversation.   
“So what do you do for a living?” He asked, taking a bite of bread.   
“Oh. I play video games online and stream them. I don’t really leave the house much.”  
“I mean that’s really cool! I’ve always wanted to play video games like that. You should let me watch my streams.”  
I looked at him and gave a slight smile. “Thanks. You can watch but you won’t see my face. I don’t ever show my face.”  
“Oh? Why not?” He turned his head to the side a little bit. I looked down and felt myself start to get sweaty.   
“I-I have some people I don’t want to know. Some people don’t like me so I tried to hide from them.”   
Shouyou looked down. “Oh. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.”  
“No, it’s okay. Maybe someday we can talk about it more. It’s just kinda a sensitive subject right now.”  
“Okay. Well, whatever you’re comfortable telling me. I want you to trust me.”  
We talked for the rest of the night. We might have drank a little. We leave the restaurant staggering a little bit. Shouyou looks at me and asks me to come to his place.   
“Well of course. Where else would I want to go?” I wink at him, my moves being sluggish. He hails a taxi and we hop in. He says he’ll come to pick up his car tomorrow. We are riding silently to his house when Shouyou grabs my hand. I look at him. We stare at each other for a moment before he leans over and gives me a kiss. That’s it. This man now has my heart. Kuroo who?  
Getting out of the cab was a little difficult. There was a lot of staggering and tripping. Shouyou looked like he was used to the feeling of getting drunk. As for me, this was my first time. I was never the drinking kind, but Shouyou managed to talk me into it. We walk up to his apartment door. I watch as he fumbles with the keys. The moment we get in and shut the door, I am pinned to the wall. Shouyou starts to kiss me roughly, and I let him. I held him close as we began to kiss. Carefully, I slip my hands under his shirt, not expecting the abs that I was feeling. Oh damn oh damn. My face started to heat up, but I couldn’t tell if it was just the alcohol. I smile into the kiss and Shouyou does the same. This small guy manages to pick me up and takes me to the bed.

The light begins to shine through the window, forcing me to wake up. My head throbs a little bit. I open my eyes, not recognising where I am. The blankets fall off as I sit up to stretch. Why was I shirtless? My mind began to shift through my foggy night. Wait.. Oh my god! I look over to see an also shirtless Shouyou. My whole body heats up as I realised what happened. Oh god, Lev was not going to believe this. I grabbed my shirt when I felt the other side of the bed shift. Shouyou turned to look at me.  
“Are you leaving already, baby?” he asked. My heart swelled. I put the shirt down and crawled back under the blankets. As I crawled into his open arms, I thought to myself. Lev could wait a little bit. I never wanted to leave this.


End file.
